battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/Episode 24
Donut Sky One Person Per Recommender Sign One Person Per Recommender Sign is a sign that appeared in Hurtful! and Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is a sign to remind people that there can only one recommended character per recommender. It was recommended by ShinyGenesectAron2. Its appearances had a couple reminders that copyrighted characters were excluded from the crowd, not wanting them to be sued. Also, the stick was moved to the far right, and another face was made there, saying "I am off balance! Hooray for me!" Trivia *In the BFDI Recommended Characters video, the version that appeared in Hurtful! was listed to appear in Reveal Novum. Evil Flower Speaker Pen Speaker Purple Round Speaker Evil Match Bubble's Parents Dream Island Dream Island is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is really badly drawn, mini Dream Island. It is also one of the few that appear to be actually non-sentient. It was recommended by edtrin175. Rocky with Glasses Red and Blue Firey Violin (blue) David Army Leafy Troll Face Banana Peel Enderman Fall Leafy SB (orange) "SB" (orange) is a character that was recommended by SBProductions12 in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It looks like an orange angry or unamused Yellow Face with limbs. SB likely means the initials SB in the recommender's name, though it may mean Snowball as he also goes by that initials. Creeper Robot Ice Cube PSP (gold) Fire Pie (cherry) Toothpaste 3DS Jelly Bean Bubble Speaker Box Previous BFDI Episodes Gray Gray is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It looks like a big puddle that is gray. It was recommended by DeeandEd. Trivia *Gray is the second color recommended character, the first being Red. Rainbow Bubble Christmas Lover Skinny Spongy Evil Ice Cube Voted Out Contestants Lightbulb Stapler Bucket Shiny Firey Foamy The Squirrel A poorly Drawn version of The Cartoon character with the same name Match and Pencil as Enemies Match and Pencil as Enemies are recommended characters in a duo. They are poorly drawn variations of Match and Pencil. They made their first, and so far only appearance in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 getting eaten by the bugs with all the other recommended characters in Episode 24. They appear to stand away from each other with angry faces, showing that they are enemies. They were recommended by MrDoubleGAngster. Metal Blocky Weird Spongy Freaked Out Bally SB and GB as BFFs SB and GB as BFFs is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is a badly-drawn Snowball and Golf Ball smiling at each other. It was recommended by MrTristan626. Trivia * Strangely, Golf Ball’s eye(s) are missing. *A version including Golf Ball's eyes can be seen seen in Carykh's BFDI Recommended Characters video. Grand Cake Paper Fortune Cookie Every Recommended Character Blue Marker Crazy Needle Crazy Needle was a recommended character that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is a rainbow-colored variation of Needle which is sloppily drawn. In the episode, Crazy Needle was eaten by the bugs along with all of the other recommended characters. It was recommended by alexlion0511. Gallery rainbow needy.PNG|HD Rainbow Needle Crazy Needle Body.png Maple Leafy Square Coiny with Round Edges Square Coiny with Rounded Edges is a recommended character that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is a rounded rectangle that is copper-colored, and like its name suggests, meant to resemble Coiny (but is slightly darker). It was recommended by beanme100. It was one of the many recommended characters who got eaten by the bugs. Flower Recovery Center Lava Teardrop Lava Teardrop was a recommended character who appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It was a badly drawn version of Teardrop that is made of lava, a form of molten rock out of the Earth's crust. It died later when it was eaten by the Announcer's bugs later that episode. Robot Firey Spowenaseball Spowenaseball is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is a badly-drawn mix of Spongy, Tennis Ball, Snowball, Eraser, and Pen. It was recommended by logmeister4. Watermelon Purple Girl with Wind Hair and Angry Eyes Robot Teardrop Talking Teardrop Crying Tears Like Bar Rocky Speaker Box Flying Binoculars Invisible Pen Boxing Glove Slushy (purple) Crystal Rose Rose the Flower Owly 2 Evil Contestants Orange Leafy Teardrop's Friends Heatcube Heatcube is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. It is a badly drawn, red, armless square (similar to Blocky) that is on fire. It was recommended by iCakeJake. Trivia * Heatcube seems to be the opposite of Ice Cube. Candy Corn Candy Corn is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. Flower's Biggest Fan Smiley Trophy Listerine Bottle Flower Hater Flower Hater is a recommended character that appeared in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. They look like David with Flower's head on its body with a red cross on it, indicating its hatred for Flower. They were eaten by the Announcer's bugs later in the episode. They reappeared in Return of the Hang Glider with every other recommended character. Strawberry with Green Dots Troll Face Rocky Giant, Pink, Evil Leafy Another Namey (logo) Blue Motion Hot Pink Tennis Ball Bracelety Scissors Announcer's Brother Final 3 Cheese Orb Steeley Nice Flower Cheese Orb Recovery Center Lunchbox Reggie Waterhand Coiny Waterhand Coiny is a recommended character from Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. They seem to be a badly drawn Coiny wiping what appears to be Firey out of existence. They were recommended by MetalBladeMan. Giant Bubble Leafy's Brother Computer 3D Leafy Red Velvet Cake Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Variations of Characters Category:Non-Contestants